The present invention relates to a flux powder for use in the continuous casting of steel, containing Portland cement, a fluxing agent and a carbon carrier.
It is already known to the art, for instance from our commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,840 granted Jan. 29, 1974, the disclosure of which is incorporated therein by reference that with such type flux powder the carbon carrier possesses a grain size beneath 1 .mu., the aluminum oxide content of the powder is in a range between 2 and 12 percent by weight, and the lime-silica ratio is adjusted between 0.7 and 1.0 through the addition of quartz powder and that the carbon is present in the form of carbon black in an amount of 2 to 8 percent by weight.
It has however been found that not all types of carbon black have the same behavior in the mold. Thus when using certain carbon blacks there occurs a pronounced formation of flames and dust as well as spraying of sparks. This is quite disturbing for the operating personnel present at the continuous casting mold. For the caster what is particularly disturbing is the emitting of the sparks because apart from hindering the view such also is tiring to the eyes.